


Белеет мой парус

by WTF Football RPS 2021 (WTF_Football_RPS_2021)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, M/M, Video, WTF Football RPS 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Внеконкурс, Игры и состязания, Спецквест
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Football_RPS_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Football%20RPS%202021
Summary: «Белеет мой парус», песня (Г.Гладков, Ю.Ким) из к/ф «12 стульев»
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания) (внеконкурс), WTF Football RPS 2021: спецквест





	Белеет мой парус

**Author's Note:**

> «Белеет мой парус», песня (Г.Гладков, Ю.Ким) из к/ф «12 стульев»


End file.
